quantumbreakfandomcom-20200223-history
Beth's Murals
:'' Act 5, Part 3: Final Moments]] "Beth's Murals" are a series of hidden scattered across Riverport, . The murals were created by Beth Wilder (under the " ") after she traveled to the past of 1999.Quantum Break (video game): Act 4, Part 3: Swimming Pool 2010 There are a total of eight graffiti murals to find in the game, but they are not considered Collectibles. History When Beth was sent to the End of Time in year 2021 by Sofia AmaralQuantum Break (video game): Act 4, Part 2: Preparing the Time Machine, she was able to escape with the inadvertent help of a young Paul Serene, who found William's time machine and repaired it over the course of several months. Beth attempted to kill him in order to prevent what would be future events in October of 2016. She failed and followed him back to February 1999 and was able to prevent Paul from killing a young William Joyce. Without a sufficient amount of Chronon energy to operate William's time machine, Beth she remained trapped in the past until the time machine was ready for use again. Six years into her stay in the past (February 2005), Beth began to paint murals all around Riverport, depicting events that occurred between herself, Jack Joyce, Paul Serene and other moments based around her journey with Monarch Solutions before she was sent to the future. List of Murals Riverport University At some point between 2005 and 2010, Beth made several trips to Riverport University to create two graffiti murals. The first was a depiction of William and Paul shortly after Jack was rendered unconscious by Paul's attacking both him and William, preventing them from escaping the campus grounds. The second mural depicted a series of events that Beth was present for with Jack. Mural #1: William and Paul :'' Act 1, Part 1: Riverport University Experiment]] When Jack arrives at Riverport University to meet with Paul, he enters under a connecting archway of the campus entrance and spots the mural on the far right. He regarded the mural with little significance, but remarked that the artwork itself looked "vaguely ominous". Mural #8: Collage of Events Following Jack's return to the past of October 9th, 2016, and subsequent rescue of William, the two made their escape toward an alternate entrance of the University's Lecture Hall adjacent to the ruined Library that was destroyed moments ago. Approaching the staircase, Jack spotted the final graffiti mural he would ever see made by Beth, depicting their brief journey together: Their first meeting, Beth "rescuing" Jack from the Monarch Research Facility, locating Bradbury Swimming Hall and the first time machine. Industrial Area Like Riverport University, Beth painted two graffiti murals in the Industrial Area, presumably before it fell under the complete surveillance of Monarch Security. The first mural discovered within the warehouse depicted her failed attempt to rescue Jack from Monarch after diverting his transport; the second mural was his surrender to Paul Serene on Gull Island. Mural #2: Liam vs. Beth ]] When Jack regained consciousnesses, another stutter occurs, allowing him to escape both Beth and Liam Burke, a Monarch Security officer sent to apprehend him after his transport was redirected by Beth. Exiting the warehouse, Jack found a graffiti mural of Beth and Liam's standoff, that occurred not moments ago, on the wall of the warehouse adjacent to the one he just left. Mural #3: Jack's Surrender ]] In the heart of Ground Zero, where time was unstable and constantly shifting, Jack discovered another graffiti mural on the second floor of William's former workshop. Approaching the wall on the left, he studied the depiction of his surrender to Paul on Gull Island. Without context, Jack disregarded the visual and headed across the Skybridge. Bradbury Swimming Hall The Bradbury Swimming Hall contains what may have the last two graffiti murals that Beth worked on before July 2010. Outside the Swimming Hall on the right wall was a mural of the completed Countermeasure; inside the Swimming Hall, was a mural of the moment she met her younger self and set herself on the path to stop Monarch and meet Jack Joyce. Mural #4: The Countermeasure ]] When Beth and Jack (accompanied by Nick Marsters or Amy Ferrero) arrive at the Bradbury Swimming Hall, Jack searched for an alternate way inside the building when William's key fails to unlock the front door. Heading to the far right side of the building, Jack spotted a graffiti mural of the Countermeasure on the wall. Using Time Vision, Jack manipulated a pocket of time that allowed him to rewind the moment that Beth began to paint the mural in order to scale the scaffolding to climb onto the rooftop. Mural #7: Beth meets Beth ]] Following the kidnapping of Sofia Amaral, Jack and Beth prepare to reset William's time machine with Dr. Amaral's help. Entering room on the far end of the pool area where William kept his and his Jack's family belongings, they enter another room where they discover a graffiti mural of the moment Beth met her younger herself and gave her the notebook that would predict the next several years of her life, confirming her older self's belief that time was a closed loop and the past could not be changed. Gull Island Mural #5: Beth and Juggernauts ]] When Jack is freed from the Monarch Security Station by Beth, she directed him through the facility in search of Sofia Amaral. After passing the first automated gate, he entered a utilitarian series of corridors. After contacting Beth, he passed through a gray corridor and happened upon another graffiti mural at the far end of it. The mural depicted Beth wearing a Chronon Harness with her back facing forward against the backdrop of three Juggernauts on either side of her. Port Donnelly Bridge Mural #6: Paul Serene ]] After escaping Gull Island, Jack was separated from Beth and Sofia. Traversing the city rooftops near the Port Donnelly Bridge, Jack descended down a ladder and happened across another graffiti mural, this time depicting an incredibly stylized portrait of Paul Serene. Caught off guard, Jack wondered who could've done it. Trivia *Amy Ferrero appears in the final mural regardless of whether or not the player chose the "Hardline" or "PR" in the first Junction. References Category:Gameplay Category:Quantum Break Category:Lore in Quantum Break